The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly
by AshesGleamandGlow
Summary: When Holly Potter overhears Molly and Dumbledore talking late at night, she packs her trunk and leaves, finding the family she didn't know she had in the first place. Fem!Harry, good!Tom, evil!Dumbledore, ONE-SHOT, part of Star Wars week in The Golden Snitch.


This one-shot is part of a bunch of challenge fics I'm going to be doing this year from both The Golden Snitch and The Quidditch League. This particular one-shot is for The Golden Snitch, specifically the Star Wars Week challenge.

Starting from the line of asterisks, there's a total word count of 926. Please RR!

Finn: Write about a character changing allegiances because of a shocking event.

Betrayal hurts. It really hurts. But when it's something you'd never have known about if you didn't go downstairs for a drink of water and overhear your mother figure talking with your grandfather figure about how they were going to get you to marry a boy who's rather dim, lazy, and has terrible manners, birth a couple children, sign a will you've never seen before, and die in an "accident", in detail, it feels like your heart's been ripped out, squeezed, frozen, tossed into a bonfire, pureed, dumped onto the ground, and stomped on. That's exactly what she heard as she stood in the hallway just beyond the door to the kitchen, and that's exactly how she felt.

Holly Dorea Potter had never before felt as betrayed as she did then. Then she'd never felt so angry. If this was how the Light treated their front line fighters, then they can fight their battles themselves. The Dark can't honestly be worse than these fools.

Holly went to the one bathroom in the Burrow and softly called for Dobby. Once she'd calmed the overexcitabil little house elf, she asked him for his help getting her stuff and getting out of the Light's control. Before the night was through, she discovered she had much more "stuff" than she'd known about, and that Dobby, the crazy little elf, had secretly bonded himself to her service and had been working at Hogwarts under guise of being a free elf in order to serve her the best he could. She also discovered that many purebloods never thought to ward against house elves.

After Dobby popped her from the Burrow to the rebuilt Potter Manor, Holly wrote three letters to those she truly considered trustworthy friends telling them what she'd found out and what she was planning and had Dobby secretly pop them to their recipients. While he was doing that, and checking for replies, she wrote a letter to the goblins of Gringotts asking for their hours and the different services they provide for those who know to ask.

When Dobby returned with three replies, she sent him with the Gringotts letter as she read and wrote her own replies to her friends. A scant four minutes later, she had in her hands the reply from the goblins and her replies were on their way to her friends.

Heiress Potter,

I would like to invite you to a private meeting where we can discuss what it is you need, as a mere letter cannot contain all the information you require, and words alone cannot describe all we can do. This letter can be used as a Port Key if you need it, though your elf will be able to bring you through our wards for the next two hours.

Hoping to see you soon,

Ragnok

Director of Gringotts, Britain Branch

Perfect, now to move on to the next part of her plan.

When Holly got back to her ancestral home, it was with a full mind and a raging temper. That meddling old goat had her potioned, charmed, and restrained! Not to mention he kept her from her actual family! She was never related to the bleeding Dursley's! Her mum had been adopted as a newborn! And Albus bloody Dumbledore had manipulated her biological grandfather into someone, some*thing* he actually wasn't, all because his power had been waning too quickly for him.

There was no Lord Voldemort, not really. Lord Voldemort was the creation of a madman with a god-complex and delusions of grandeur who viewed the people of wizarding Britain as pieces on a chess board where he played both players.

Albus Dumbledore was lauded as a good man, a great man, the Leader of the Light, but his soul and his intentions were as black as coal.

Holly couldn't wait to see his reputation and his legacy go up in flames.

T. Marvolo Riddle, unwillingly known to the masses as the Dark Lord Voldemort, was sitting at the head of a long table with his most sane and trusted followers and advisers sitting at said table with him, planning and cursing Dumbledore's many names. They may not want to be known as terrorists and murderers, but when peaceful means of change are forever blocked to you and there's a madman with a god-complex dictating how the world saw you, you either play along or give up. One thing all at the table agreed upon was giving up was not an option.

The wizarding world needed to change badly, but with Dumbledore in power, change of any kind, especially the good kind, was a pipe dream of the highest order.

Suddenly, the sound of an elf popping into the room was heard. As all of the Malfoy elves had been asked to stay away from the room, everyone was up and on their feet with their wands drawn.

At the other end of the table, just in front of the massive double doors, Marvolo stared in wary shock at the five humans standing around a former Malfoy elf. The infamous Weasley twins, heir Longbottom, the Lovegood girl, and Holly Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived herself.

Holly Potter took in the array of wands pointed at her and her friends before, to his everlasting shock, she turned directly to him and pouted.

"Does this mean you don't want our help, great-grandpa?"


End file.
